UNA NUEVA AVENTURA
by cristobal takashi
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde la ultima batalla contraMalomyotismon....un nuevo mal se acerca......Las 4 generaciones reunidas..... TAKARI SORATO KENYAKO....etc CAPITULO 6 UP
1. Chapter 1

ola a todos ¿como estais? bueno espero que esteis bien

este fic va aser una mezcla de todo y se situara en el año 2010 osea que los niños elegidos han crecido.

Tai Matt Sora y Shizuru 22 años

Izzy Mimi Michael y Willis 21 años

Joe y Sabrina 23 años

Ken y Yolei 19 años

Momoe Yumi y Ariko 20 años

TK Kari y Davids 18 años

Cody y Natsuki 15 años

bueno esas son las edades que tendran nuestros protagonistas y como habeis visto hay personajes nuevos que son de mi propiedad xd

bueno y sin mas demora empieza el fic que espero que tenga mas exito que el otro que estoy haciendo aun el "yo te amo"

Prologo:

Ya han pasado 8 años desde que los niños elegidos vencieron ha Malomyotismon y ahora el Digimundo vivia en calma y con mucha seguridad.

Nuestros protagonistas hacian vidas normales y corrientes pero siempre con ese recuerdo de los digimons en sus mentes pues ya hace 8 años que no sabian nada de ellos y eso a la vez los alegraba pues significaba que la oscuridad seguia sin aparecer.

Yamatto Ishida: Ahora en la actualidad tiene 22 años. Estudia ingenieria aeronautica, ya que a los 16 años dejo la carrera de musico pues a su esposa no le hacia mucha gracia que miles de admiradoras le " acosaran " por eso tomo la opcion de dejar la musica.

Lleva 2 años casada con Sora Takenouchi su amor del instituto.

Taichi Yagami: Ahora en la actualidad tiene 22 años al igual que su mejor amigo y rival Matt. Esta estudiando relaciones publicas y lleva 1 año casado con Shinue Inoue la hermana de Yolei, ya que hace 8 años perdio a su amor platonico Sora al haberla animado ha que se le declarase a su mejor amigo y rival Matt. Conocio ha la hermana de Yolei en un partido de futbol y asi empezaron ha quedar y un año despues empezaron a salir. Tai tuvo que dejar el futbol 2 meses despues por una rotura de rodilla, estuvo casi 6 meses sin poder andar bien y en silla de ruedas.

Sora Ishida (Takenouchi): En la actualidad tiene 22 años al igual que su marido y su mejor amigo Tai. Esta estudiando diseño de moda y a la vez da clases de Ikkebana en la escuela de su madre para ayudar a pagar sus estudios.

Shizuru Yagami (Inoue): En la actualidad tiene 22 años al igual que su marido Tai. Estudia empresariales y corre el rumor que esta embarazada. Como aspecto es castaña ojos verdes usa lentillas y es muy social con todos.

Koushiro Izumi: En la actualidad tiene 21 años. Estudia Ingenieria informatica y es todo un genio. Sabrina es su novia, la conocio en la facultad y llevan 3 años como novios, corre el rumor de boda.

Sabrina Minamoto: En la atualidad tiene 23 años. Al igual que su novio Izzy estudia ingenieria informatica. Como aspecto es morena ojos marrones usa lentes y es muy lista, tanto que aveces supera a Izzy cosa que a nuestro genio no le hace gracia pero se siente muy orgulloso. Conoce a los digimons ya que pillo una vez a Izzy un trabajo sobre ellos y el genio tuvo que contarle todo. A principio no se lo llego a creer pero con ayuda de nuestros amigos la convecieron.

Mimi Kido (Tachikawa): En la actualidad tiene 21 años. Gracias a su antiguo novio Michael Fox esta llego al mundo de la television y actualmente tiene un canal de cocina donde enseña a las amas de casa sus platos "raros". Esta casada con Joe Kido desde hace 2 años y tambien corre el rumor de un posible embarazo.

Joe Kido: En la actualidad tiene 21 años. Estudia medicina en la facultad y se caso con Mimi por su roptura con Michael.

Michel Fox: En la actualidad tiene 21 años. Trabaja como actor y es un gran famoso, tuvo un romance infantil con Mimi pero por un herror suyo Mimi la dejo y se caso con Barbara su difunta mujer que murio en un accidente de trafico.

William Strons: En la actualidad tiene 21 años. Trabaja de empresario en una empresa de colorado.

Ken Ichijogi: En la actualidad tiene 19 años. Estudia para detective, tiene un noviazgo con Yolei aunque hay rumores de boda.

Yolei Inoue: En la actualidad tiene 19 años. Estudia ingenieria informatica como su amigo Izzy y Sabrina. Lleva 4 años saliendo con Ken y hay rumores de una posible boda este año.

Momoe Inoue: En la actualidad tiene 20 años. Estudia economicas ya que quiere llevar el negocio familiar de la tienda. Es soltera aunque esta enamorada de uno de la pandilla.

Yumi Katashi: Gemela de Ariko.En la actualidad tiene 20 años. Es muy cariñosa y muy guapa. Estudia empresariales y es una gran amiga de Momoe.

Ariko Katashi: Gemela de Yumi. A diferencia de Yumi es un poco rebelde y trabaja en la tienda de los padres de Yolei gracias a la influencia de Momoe.

Takeru Takaishi: En la actualidad tiene 18 años. Esta estudiando para periodista y ha escrito un libro de las aventuras que tuvieron en el pasado, el libro triunfo y con el dinero que gana se paga los estudios. Hace 4 años descubrio su verdadero amor y a los 15 se le declaro, y como es de saber la dijo que si.

Hikari Yagami: En la actualidad tiene 18 años. Esta estudiando magisterio. Lleva 3 años saliendo con Tk, ya que a los 14 años empezo a sentir algo mas que amistad por su mejor amigo, y ella se quedo impresionada cuando este se le declaro un año despues.

Davids Motomiya: En la actualidad tiene 18 años. Esta estudiando economicas. Cuando supo 3 años atras que su amor platonico salia con su mejor amigo no se impresiono ni nada ya que el lo sabia de antemano pero si estuvo un tiempo sin hablar con ellos. Pero del grupo hay una chica que le gusta y no es Kari.

Cody Hida: En la actualidad tiene 15 años. Cursa tercer grado en el instituto de Odaiba, su sueño es llegar a ser abogado. Se dice que esta saliendo con la prima de Sora, Natsuki Tokohima.

Natsuki Tokohima: En la actualidad tiene 15 años. Cursa tercer grado al igual que su novio Cody, su sueño es llegar a ser modelo.

Era una tarde de un 30 de Julio normal y corriente cuando una niña de unos 18 años iba paseando tranquilamente por una de las calles del barrio de Shinjuku.

La niña iba a un encuentro de un viejo amigo que no veia desde hacia tiempo y aunque a regañadientes de su novio al final consiguio ir, " nunca hubiera suponido que Tk era tan celoso " es lo que iba pensando esta mientras se dirigia a dicha "cita".

Cuando al final llego este se encontraba esperando en una cafeteria tomandose un cafe acompañado de unas pastas.

Buenas tarde Hikari, hace ya que no nos veiamos, dijo el joven

Ola William, es cierto 3 años es mucho, contesto la nombrada

Espero que a Tk no le haya importado que te quite un rato de tiempo

No no te preocupes, no le ha importado, mi novio no es celoso

Ya es cierto, bueno pues cuentame

Cuentame tu Willis, ¿que haces en Tokyo?

De vacaciones y ver si Izzy necesita ayuda con sus investigaciones

Ya, escuche a Izzy el otro dia que no conseguia nada, lleva 8 años en lo mismo y sin ningun resultado, todos echamos de menos a nuestros compañeros Digimons.

Ya, unos mas que otros ( refiriendose a el) espero que esten bien

Lo mismo digo yo de Gatomon, pero estoy segura que estara bien.

Mientras en una casa de un edificio de Odaiba, habia un joven rubio ojiazul sentado en su sofa jugando a un videojuego con un amigo.

¿La dejastes ir?, hablo un castaño con el cabello alborotado

Que remedio, si no la llego a dejar ir seguro que me monta una aqui y me empieza ha hablar de que soy muy celoso

¿Sabias que Willis andaba detras de ella hace ya unos años?

Si Davids, igual que tu, lo sabia

Lo que no entiendo es porque han quedado ellos dos solos

Yo tampoco pero..., bueno no me comas mas la cabeza y juega que te voy ganando por palizon

103 a 50 no es mucho si hubieras puesto el Pro Evolution te ubiera machacado

Si si excusas... je je je

En otra parte de Odaiba...

Mi señor todo esta listo, el plan puede empezar ya

Muy bien vasayo mio muy bien, que comienzen los fuegos artificiales...je je je

En casa de Izzy

Ahhh (asombrado) la...la ...la puerta...se ha abierto... (mirando a su vieja Laptop)

bueno ahi lo dejo...espero vuestras criticas...lo actualizare cada semana si puedo y algunos dias lo hare tambien ya que tengo que preocuparme por los fics grupales por el de "yo te amo" y por otro que tambien estoy realizando

bueno saludos

Matta neee


	2. Empieza el juego!

ola a todos...bueno os pongo la continuacion de este fic...quiero informaros que despues de este fic vendra la continuacion de otro con los hijos de estos.

mis agradecimientos a lord pata por el consejo de que haga el fic en modo narrativo...que aunque me cuesta un poco mas lo intento.

CAPITULO 1: EMPIEZA EL JUEGO

En casa de Izzy

Ahh (asombrado) la...la...puerta...se ha...abierto...¿como es posible?...el digimundo vuelve ha estar en peligro

tengo que avisar a los demas inmediatamente.

Mientras que Izzy llamaba a los demas elegidos, una persona de unos 20 años caminaba por la calle, acompañada de una persona de unos 22 años.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme Tai, pero ya no soy una chiquita...contestaba la mujer

Sabes que velo por tu seguridad mi encantadora cuñada...respondio Tai con cierto humor

Umm (con el entrecejo subio) tu estas hoy demasiado amable, ¿que te ha echo mi hermana?...preguntaba la mujer

Ehh (sonrojado) no se de que me hablas Momoe

Je je je estoy seguro que mi hermana te ha echo algo...el señorito Taichi Yagami no es tan amable conmigo

Je je je las personas cambian Momoe...pero buen ¿porque me tratas asi despues de que te he acompañado al hospital ha recoger unas pruebas que aun no me quieres decir...replico Tai

Te he dicho que no son asunto tuyo...contesto la mujer

Si entonces si que tienen que ser algo grave ¿no?

Si Tai...tienes razon me voy a morir (snif snif)...contesto la mujer con cierto humor

No me vaciles Momoe...respondio indignado

En la cafeteria ya nombrada del barrio de Shinjuku

Bueno pos si te vas a quedar por aqui, ya nos veremos otro dia Willis...dijo Kari

Vale, ya nos veremos...contesto Willis mientras pagaba la cuenta

Ahh y dile a TK si aun sigue cabreado por lo de hace 3 años, y si sigue enojado dile que se desenoje...añadio Willis mientras se alejaba

Si le digo eso estoy segura que te mata...contesto Kari mientras se despedia con un movimiento de manos

Kari salio de la cafeteria y se dirigio a la parada del Bus, cuando de repente presintio algo tan fuerte que hizo que se agachara y empezo a respirar muy agitadamente. " que me pasa, esto no lo siento desde hacia varios años, es como si me encontrara de nuevo en el mundo de la oscuridad, siento que me caigo, pierdo la conciencia, ya no...aguanto...mas..." dicho esto Kari se desplomo en mitad de la calle. La gente se acerca rapidamente preocupada por la salud de la castaña, al ver que esta no respondia inmediatamente llamaron a una ambulancia.

En la casa de los Ishida

La ahora llamada pareja Ishida se encontraba en el dormitorio cambiandose de ropa despues de una cena para conmemorar un acontecimiento de cuando se conocieron hace muchos años atras. Los dos se iban a meter en la cama cuando el sonido de un telefono movil se escucho en el salon. Una peliroja se levanto y fue hacia el salon. 10 min despues esta volvio con la cara un poco preocupada.

Cariño, ha llamado Izzy dice que si pasado mañana vamos a ir a la reunion...hablo una peliroja, atractiva de unoss 22 años

Claro que si, nunca nos perdemos la oportunidad de reunirnos todos y ver como hemos cambiado...respondio un rubio ojiazul de la misma edad que la peliroja.

Izzy estaba muy alterado, a duras he entendido algo que me decia, dice que pasado mañana nos va a contar algo que nos va a volver a cambiar la vida...dijo Sora

¿Crees que Izzy ha conseguido abrir la puerta?...pregunto Matt

No lo se...espero que si...seria emocionante volver a ver a los digimons...contesto la ahora señora Ishida

dicho esto los dos se tumbaron en la cama (no penseis mal xd) hasta que se volvio a oir el ruido del telefono movil de Matt

En casa de los Kido

Se encontraban Mimi y Joe cambiandose de ropa despues de un dia algo largo

Hoy me lo he pasado genial!!...hablo una castaña de unos 21 años de edad

Si, me alegro Mimi...contesto un señor de unos 23 años de edad con unos anteojos en la cara

Si es que cuando quiero puedo salir guapisima en la tele, segun mi manager el programa es muy famoso...contesto la nombrada Mimi

Si, oye Mimi, hace un rato llamo Izzy y se le notaba muy preocupado y...

Ahh ( alegre ) no me digas que Sabrina esta embarazada...corto Mimi

No no, bueno no lo se pero ese no era el tema, dijo que el sabado en la reunion de todos los años nos iba a comunicar algo que cambiarian nuestras vidas

¿Crees que Izzy por fin ha conseguido abrir la puerta?...dijo Mimi alegre

Es una posibilidad...contesto Joe

Bueno vamos a dormir, que estoy algo cansada...dijo Mimi con tono de cansancio añadiendo un bostezo

Esta bien buenas noches Mimi...se despidio Joe mientras se acostaba a su lado

Unos minutos despues toco el telefono, Joe a regañadientes de su esposa contesto el dichoso telefono

Eran las 22:00 de la noche, en un hospital de Odaiba se encontraba en una sala de espera un rubio junto a un joven de pelaje descabellado que portaba en su cabeza aun unas googles.

Tranquilo Tk, a lo mejor no es nada y es un simple mareo...dijo el de pelaje descabellado...oh a lo mejor kari esta embarazada y a eso se a devido el mareo, enhorabuena Tk...añadio este mismo

Davids...le llamo Tk con tono enojado...no estoy para bromas vale...ademas usamos metodos para que no ocurra un posible embarazo

Entonces ¿porque se ha mareado en mitad de la calle?...pregunto Davids

No lo se, rezo porque no haya sido nada grave...contesto Tk con tono triste

En esas llegaba Tai a toda mecha cruzando por cuantos enfermeros se le cruzaran por el camino

Ya dije yo que Tai para jugar al Rugby valia, y si no mira como se quita a todos esos enfermeros...dijo Davids para levantar la moral a su rubio amigo deprimido

Dejarme pasar...decia Tai

Ya le hemos dicho señor Yagami que la paciente tiene que descansar...le decian algunas enfermeras

Este Tai la monta en cualquier parte...decia Matt

Asi es el Matt, aunque Shizuru le intente cambiar el siempre sera un niño...le contestaba su mujer Sora

Yo ya me he acostumbrado a su comportamiento...defendia su mujer Shizuru a Tai

Hermana, ¿que a pasado?...dijo Yolei entrando por la puerta del hospital junto a su prometido Ken

Segun me han contado Kari se ha desmayado en mitad de la calle esta tarde y esta muy devil...contestaba su hermana

Y cuando la podre ver...replicaba Tai a los enfermeros

En cuanto despierte y veamos su mejorias la podreis visitar...contestaba un enfermero

¿Que ha pasado que es eso de que Kari esta enferma?...deci Joe al entrar por la puerta del hospital

Kari esta tarde se ha desmayado en mitad de la calle y dicen los medicos que su estado es devil...contestaba Sora

Espero que no sea nada...decia Mimi

Y asi hiban pasando las horas y algunos como Tai y Takeru se exaltaban y su mal humor iban en aumento

Ya no aguanto mas llevamos aqui desde las 8 de la tarde y son ya las 6 de la mañana y no tenemos ninguna noticia sobre su estado...replicaba una y otra vez Tai

Cariño, no te exaltes, esta descansando, veras como pronto sabremos algo sobre su estado...le intentaba tranquilizar su esposa

Pero al menos podria venir alguien y decirnos algo sobre su estado ¿no?...dijo Tk

Si, no te preocupes Tk ire a hablar con Shin...dijo Joe

En estos momentos en una zona del digimundo donde la oscuridad se empezaba a concentrar, un digimon oscuro, disfrutaba de su venganza

Ja ja ja, me las pagareis niños elegidos, la primera parte del plan esta hecha, ahora queda la segunda, Luz, te extinguiras y mi plan dara resultado ja ja ja ja...decia la sombra oscura

Amo, el mensaje ha sido enviado, Gennai se ha dado cuenta, pero creo que no sera un obstaculo...dijo un vasallo suyo

Ese Gennai no sera un obstaculo, no te preocupes Beelzemon

En el hospital de Odaiba

(ruido de un email), chicos he recibido un email, pero no puedo ver su destinatario...dijo Izzy

Da igual Izzy abrelo...le animaba su novia

Esta bien lo leere...Chicos, tenemos serios problemas...dijo Izzy al acabar de leer el email

Que dice...dijo Tai

Lo leere en voz alta... NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VUESTRA LUZ SERA EXTINGUIDA, LUEGO LE SEGUIRA LA ESPERANZA,YA QUE SIN LUZ NO HAY ESPERANZA JE JE JE, FINALMENTE EL VALOR SERA DERROTADO, LA AMISTAD CAERA, AL IGUAL QUE EL AMOR, LA PUREZA Y LA SINCERIDAD LE SEGUIRAN Y FINALMENTE EL CONOCIMIENTO, JA JA JA JA... **NIÑOS ELEGIDOS EL JUEGO HA EMPEZADO**

que os a parecido...espero que bien...bueno gracias a todos los que firmais

la continuacion la pondre a finales de esta semana

domo arigatou por leer

matta nee!


	3. Perdiendo la esperanza

buenas...bueno os traigo la continuacion ya que a algunos les deje en enfasis...gomen nee pero asi me aseguro que lo seguireis leyendo...es un truco que aprendi de muchos libros y muchas series...bueno pos sin mas aqui la teneis

CAPITULO 2: PERDIENDO LA ESPERANZA

No...eso que quiere decir...¿que quiere decir ese mensaje Izzy?...dijo tk

no lo se...contesto el genio informatico...habla de nuestros emblemas...y...tambien de que los perderemos

A mi me ha dao la sensacion de que no perderemos los emblemas...si no nuestras vidas...añadio matt con tono de fastidio

un momento...cual es la primera parte del mensaje Izzy...hablo yolei

dice NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VUESTRA LUZ SERA EXTINGUIDA...contesto Izzy

ahh...se asusto tk...la luz...es el emblema de kari...dijo este mientras salia corriendo al cuarto del hospital donde esta reposoba

Mi hermana esta en peligro!!...dijo tai mientras seguia a tk

vayamos todos chicos...animo sora siguiendo a su mejor amigo y a su cuñado

Mientras en el digimundo...concretamente donde esas sombras hablaban

Amo...los niños elegidos han descubierto ya el mensaje...y de gennai ya me he ocupado...dijo beelzemon

Perfecto...pero de gennai no te has ocupado mi fiel vasayo...solo le has retrasado...no olvidemos que tiene de lado a los dioses del digimundo...contesto el llamado amo

¿Quieres que me vuelva a ocupar?...pregunto Beelzemon

No hace falta...ya te dije que de gennai no nos tendriamos que preocupar...el plan ya esta en marcha y la primera fase ha sido completada, je je je...dijo este mientras miraba a una jaula cerca de el

Si, Ladydevimon ha hecho un buen trabajo, je je je...dijo Beelzemon siguiendole la risa malefica a su fiel señor

Volvemos al hosptal de odaiba

TK!, TK!,TK esperame!...grito tai a su cuñado mientras este subia las escaleras velozmente hasta la 4'planta que es donde su novia reposaba.

Al llegar a la 4' planta tk entro lo mas rapidamente posible a la habitacion 690 que es donde su novia descansaba. Al entrar a esta habitacion junto con su cuñado que le seguia vio algo que le dejo sin habla.

No...no...no esta!!...grito tai mientras miraba la desierta habitacion y la ventana abierta que hizo volar a las manos de este una nota con una pesima caligrafia.

Tai Tk grito yolei mientras veia a tk llorando como si fuera un niño de 8 años al lado de su cuñado tai que estaba palido y sin habla

Que ha pasado?...decia Izzy mientras miraba el panorama...pero lo unico que se oia eran lamentos y gritos cosa que hizo alertar a las enfermeras de aquel hospital

Que es este jaleo...no veis que estamos en un hospital...mas respecto por el amor de ka...la enfermera no pudo continuar ya que vio un desastre ocurrido en la habitacion 690...kami sama ¿que ha pasado aqui?...¿donde esta la paciente?

parece que la han secuestrado...dijo el hermano mayor de joe al ver las caras angustiosas de sus compañeros

la primera parte esta hecha...dijo Izzy mientras veia aquel mensaje nuevamente...la luz no esta

Ya habian pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que la cosa se calmo un poco...en un sofa cercano podemos ver a un chico rubio con la cabeza agachada y cerca de el otro chico mas mayor con el pelo alborotado y con unas googles en la mano.

Devemos de hacer algo...hablo el mas mayor

el que tai?...no esta...y segun la nota no volveremos a verla (llorando nuevamente)

Pero si nos quedamos aqui lamentandonos de seguro que no la volvemos a ver...hay que hacer algo Tk..y ya!!...contesto Tai

Tk...dijo una peliroja acercandose a el...Tk Tai tiene razon, no podemos quedarnos de brazon cruzados asi...hay que hacer algo...vamos Tk...animate!...la animaba esta.

Tk lo que hizo fue levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. Los demas al ver su comportamiento solo se lamentaron mas

Si hubieramos sido mas rapidos y mas precabidos...decia Matt golpeando una pared lamentandose de la desaparicion misteriosa de su cuñada.

Oye Tai...decia un chico parecido a el pero menor de años...¿que decia la nota?...pregunto

Es verdad la nota solo la leimos Tk y yo...acentuo Tai

Leenosla Tai...pidio Izzy

Esta bien...

Mientras tanto en las cercanias del Hospital

Si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo...hablaba un rubio llamado Tk con el mismo sentado en un banco de un parque

No se que voy ha hacer si te pierdo amor...sin ti no tengo esperanzas...me morire lentamente y solo, pero siempre con el recuerdo guardado en el fondo de mi corazon...y pensar que hoy tendria que ser un buen dia...decia este sacando una caja cuadrada pequeña donde dentro habia un anillo, incrustado dos diamantes, uno blanco y otro verde.

...FLASHBACK...

estamos en casa de Tk y Kari...este ultimo jugaba con su amigo al NBA en la consola.

Entonces Tk, ¿que vas a acer?...preguntaba Davids

pos como te he dicho ya...la invitare a su restaurante favorito y se lo pedire...respondia Tk con tono alegre

No te estas precipitando?...volvia a preguntar Davids

NO!!...respondio Tk...quiero estar ya con ella...no aguanto mas...la amo...y estoy seguro que ella tambien piensa lo mismo...añadia este

Como quieras amigo...decia Davids...ojala yo pronto encuentre a mi amor

...FIN FLASHBACK...

Pero no...parece que el destino no esta de mi parte...decia tk volviendo a soltar lagrimas y guardando cuidadosamente la cajita en su bolsillo...Kari, estes donde estes, espero que estes bien amor.

Y en el hospital

Leenosla Tai...pidio Izzy

Si la leere...dijo Tai...pone: NIÑOS ELEGIDOS...COMO SABREIS EL JUEGO ACABA DE EMPEZAR JE JE JE JE Y LA PRIMERA PARTE ES LA DESTRUCCION DE LA LUZ JE JE JE POR ESO OS HEMOS ROBADO LA LUZ...Y PRONTO LOS DEMAS CAEREIS...NO OS MOLESTEIS EN BUSCARNOS NI EN BUSCAR A VUESTRA AMADA LUZ YA QUE ESTA COMPLETAMENTE **DESTRUIDA** JA JA JA JA JA HASTA OTRA NIÑOS ELEGIDOS

Si eso es verdad...quiere decir que kari ...ha...muerto...dijo yolei al acabar de leer la nota Tai

No yo me niego a creer eso...tal y como dicen es un juego...no creo que nuestros enemigos quieran terminar el juego tan pronto...dicen que esta muerta para que...o no claro...ya entiendo...Tk esta en peligro!!...termino por decir Izzy.

Mientras tanto en el digimundo en la zona de las sombras

Ja ja ja ja el plan va mejor de lo que esperaba, no creia que la esperanza fuera tan vulnerable...dijo el maestro

Si maestro tiene razon...¿quieres que la destruya ya?...pregunto Ladydevimon

No...quiero que vea como van cayendo uno tras otro de sus amigos...principalmente este ultimo...decia señalando a una pantalla donde veia a Tk caminar

NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA...chillo una chica encerrada en una jaula

Ja, que no...mira y llora como ves como mato a tu niñito de novio

Tk...suspiro ella...se que no te rendiras...confio en ti amor

Y con tk

Tiene que haber alguna solucion...alguna...¿pero cual?...se que kari esta viva...algo en mi me lo dice...pero ¿donde esta? ¿y quien es nuestro enemigo?...

ha estas de que tk hablaba Beelzemon se le aparecio...

TK...chillo la chica en la jaula al ver como su rubio novio era atacado por Beelzemon

bueno aqui lo dejo...la conti en un par de dias...Domo arigatou por los firmas y gomen nee por si encontrais alguna falta de ortografia

matta nee!


	4. recuerdos del pasado

hii

mirar si que me aburro tanto que os voy a poner la continuacion ya...los deveres del instituto son muy faciles y aun no hay examenes...xd

bueno domo arigatou por vuestras firmas ,sin mas aqui teneis la continuacion.

CAPITULO 3: EL RECUERDO DEL AYER

Estamos en Odaiba, es una mañana muy tranquila y muy bonita. En un cementerio se ve a un grupo de personas llorando sin consolacion alguna enfrente de una lapida.

Porque...con lo buenas personas que eran...no se merecian esto...decia una peliroja

A todos nos llega nuestra hora cariño...contestaba un rubio

Pero ella tiene razon...ellos nuncan estaban metidos en este juego...el destino es muy cruel...decia un moreno con el cabello alborotado

Mira como esta...decia un moreno con unas googles en la cabeza...no se como consolarla

El tiempo curara las heridas...termino por decir una castaña

Mas tarde este pequeño grupo de personas salian de aquel cementerio...y en la salida de este...

¿Alguien recuerda algo mas o menos?...preguntaba una castaña

lo unico que recuerdo kari esque estabas en el hospital muy enferma...respondio Tk

Si es verdad...afirmo Sora

Alguien a intervenido en nuestra memoria...decia Izzy

Pues ese alguien tuvo que ser un digimon...dijo Tai

Pero si hace tan solo 5 años que derrotamos ha Malomyotismon...¿ creis que han vuelto los digimons ?...preguntaba Cody

Si es asi...espero ver a Agumon...Contesto Tai

Ahora lo unico que nos cabe esperar es a ver si ataca ese digimon...termino por decir Izzy

En el parque de Odaiba.

TK...hay algo que te tenia que decir pero...no creo que sea el momento justo...Dijo Kari

¿eing?, Kari si me tienes que decir algo dimelo...le animaba su rubio amigo

Bueno esque...sabes que somos amigos desde hace tiempo ¿no?...empezaba ha hablar kari con cierto tono de color en las mejillas

claro que si kari, somos los mejores amigos...y bueno ...tu para mi eres...(ruido del telefono movil)

tk no pudo continuar ya que recibio una llamada telefonica de parte de su hermano

Si hermano estare alli ahora...tu mientras intenta que Mimi este calmada...decia Tk por el telefono ha su hermano...bueno oni san cuelgo...matta ne!

¿Quien era Tk?...preguntaba Kari

Mi hermano...Mimi ha vuelto a recibir otro ataque de ansiedad...la muerte de sus padres fue un duro golpe

Si lo que no entiendo es porque no recordamos nada de eso...decia Kari

Yo tampoco lo entiendo Kari...bueno me tengo que ir...matta ne!...dijo tk despidiendose de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla como hacia siempre

Matta ne Take chan...se despedia la castaña

Cuando Tk se marcho Kari se deprimio

Nunca voy a poder decirselo...decia esta

¿Que no vas a poder decir Kari?...preguntaba un chico rubio

¿Ehh?...¿quien eres... kari se volteo y vio a su amigo willis...willis!!...dijo esta muy animada

Ola Kari...cuanto tiempo...dijo este dandole un beso en la mejilla a kari (pisando el territorio de tk xd)

Si la verdad que 3 años es mucho...decia esta animada

Si...me e enterao que los padres de Mimi han fallecido...¿es eso cierto?...pregunto Willis

Si...pero es extraño...han fallecido supuestamente en un accidente de trafico...pero es muy raro porque ninguno de nosotros recordamos eso...ni siquiera la propia Mimi...contestaba Kari

Misterioso...tendra que ver con el mundo digimon ¿no?

Si...puede ser...pero...es extraño...hace 5 años que no veo a gatomon

Ya...lo mismo digo yo de Lopmon y Terriermon...añadia Willis...bueno que te parece si te invito a un helado...y me cuentas a quien no vas a poder decirle algo.

¿Ehh?...son cosas secretas Willis

Kari...nunca se te dio bien el mentir ¿cierto?...dijo Willis

Bueno...me lo dicen a menudo...contesto la castaña con un toque de humor

Bien pues vamos a esa Heladeria...¿Que te parece?

Me parece bien...termino por decir Kari

En casa de los Ishida.

Hermano ya estoy aqui...decia Tk mientras entraba a casa de su hermano y de Sora

Ola, que bien que hayas podido venir Tk...saludaba su cuñada

¿Donde esta Mimi?...preguntaba Tk

Ahora mismo esta descansando...pero antes estaba fatal...respondia su hermano

Logico...saber que tus padres esten muertos...y que encima no recuerdes que estaban muertos...es muy duro Matt...le decia su hermano

Si debio de ser muy duro para ella... dijo Sora

Bueno como dijo Kari...Que el tiempo se encargue de curar las heridas...dijo Tk

Si...ha porcierto...¿que tal en la cita con Kari?...pregunto Matt con cierta picardia

¿Ehh? (sonrojado) que dices Matt era una salida de amigos...nada mas...contesto Tk con cierto nerviosismo

Pues para ti seria una salida entre amigos...pero yo creo que para ella era algo mas...decia Sora

¿Como?...pregunto TK...Sora tu sabes algo...dime...¿para Kari soy algo mas que un amigo?

Lo siento Tk pero eso no te lo puedo responder...descubrelo por ti mismo

Si...saldre ahora...de seguro que estara todavia en el parque...dijo Tk saliendo por la puerta...HERMANO SORA SERIA UNA ESPOSA IDEAL NO PIERDAS LA OPORTUNIDAD...termino por decir este mientras salia de la casa dejando a su futura cuñada y a su hermano con caras muy rojas.

Tk salio de casa de su hermano y se dirigio al parque de Odaiba donde de seguro que se encontraba ella aun alli.

En la heladeria del parque.

Bueno Willis me vas a decir que haces en Japon...le pregunto Kari

Bueno vine a por un asunto...respondio este con toque de misterio

¿Y cual?...volvio a preguntar Kari

Buah...uno sin cuidado...bueno cuentame...¿que es eso que le tienes que decir a alguien?...pregunto este

Bueno esque...veras...es...bueno es...decia la castaña

Kari sin rodeos cuentame lo que sea...decia Willis

Bueno veras esque...me gusta un chico y justo cuando se lo voy a decir algo pasa que no puedo decirselo

¿Te pones nerviosa?...pregunto el rubio

Si pero tambien algo ocurre...algun inconveniente o alguna que otra interrupcion...dijo la castaña

El destino no querra que estes con el...decia Willis

Pero yo quiero estar con...llevo desde que tenia 8 años con el y el siempre ha sido muy bueno y muy amable conmigo...ademas tenemos muchas cosas en comun...dijo Kari

Ya se de quien estas hablando!!...vaya y yo que crei que te gustaba Davids y resulta que el que te gusta es Takeru...dijo Willis poniendo nerviosa a Kari

Bueno si...me gusta mucho...se puede decir que estoy enamorada de el...decia Kari con tono dulce y echando un suspiro

Bueno...entonces no tengo nada que hacer...murmullo Willis, pero Kari lo escucho

¿Ehh?

Nada nada...sabes vine a Japon a por una cosa...dijo Willis muy animado

¿A por cual?...contesto Kari muy inocentemente.

A por esta...dijo Willis dandole un beso en la boca...se que no tengo nada que hacer...pero no me podia ir sin besar a la chcica que estuvo en mis sueños estos 3 años...je je je...suerte con el rubiales Kari chan...dijo willis mientras se iba dejando a Kari pensativa y con el rostro algo colorado y sin palabras.

Justo en ese maldito momento aparecia un rubio que al ver la escena solo se deprimio...pero la sangre de su hermano actuo en sus venas y de una carrerilla salto encima de Willis sin que el se lo esperara.

Como te atreves a besar a Kari!!...decia este mientras intentaba mamporrale en la cara

A ti que mas te da Takeru...contestaba este mientras se defendia

Eres un maldito...dijo este mientras porfin acertaba en los morros

El maldito eres tu...dijo Willis mientras le devolvia el golpe

Te vas a enterar...dijo Tk mientras le aseltaba otro golpe

PARAR YA!!...grito kari, cosa que hizo que Tk parara pero willis en ese momento le engancho un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que hizo que Tk se desmayara

TK!!...grito Kari al ver a Tk en el suelo con la nariz sangrando

Vaya, me pase...dijo Willis mientras se levantaba

Willis como as podido...decia Kari mientras lloraba

No pas nada solo que le e dao en la nariz...se la he partido creo...le llevare al sanitario...Kari, mira el lado bueno de esto si Tk se ha enfadado conmigo por besarte...es que el tambien te ama

Al llegar al centro sanitario Tk desperto, estaba en una cama de una habitacion y al lado suya se encontraba Kari

TK!!, despertastes que bien...dijo Kari al ver a su amigo ya repuesto

Kari, ola, ¿como estas?...pregunto Tk

Bien...Me ha dicho Willis que le perdones...que no fue queriendo, que el jamas dejaria que le pasara algo al amor de su amor

¿ehh?

Nada nada...que le perdones dijo...corrigio Kari al saber lo que dijo

amm vale, kari, ¿ a ti te gusta Willis?...pregunto tk

NO,Willis me cae bien nada mas...fue el quien me beso no yo.

Kari hay una cosa que debes saber...yo no aguanto mas...si no te lo digo se que me arrepentire en el dia de mañana...kari yo te amo...dijo Tk tartamudeando un poco y casi de carrerilla

(asombrada) Tk yo...

(triste) no hace falta que digas nada Kari...se que no te correspondo

No, no Tk claro que si...yo tambien te amo

(asombrado) De verdad

Crees que te mienteria...dijo Kari

NO, por supuesto que no...tu nunca mientes kari chan

Me lo dicen a menudo...contesto Kari con humor

Entonces...¿quieres ser mi novia?...pregunto Tk

mmmm, aver, deja que me lo piense...mmm...

Kari!!, no se as mala...reprocho Tk

je je je...esque hacia gracia...te contesta esto a tu pregunta..dijo ella dandole un tierno beso a tk

Aver...pues...creo que si...termino tk con cierto humor y dandole otro beso a su amada.

Estos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Kari y de Tk segundos antes que este ultimo fuera atacado por una bola de fuego de Beelzemon.

TK!!...grito Kari mientras se desmayaba a causa del horror que vio

PUM!!

Una explosion...una columna de humo...y...un rio de sangre...Beelzemon habia cumplido con su trabajo

...

que os a aparecido...como veis ay cosas que ya se han descubierto como por ejemplo por que tk estaba cabreado con willis...je je je

bueno en los proximos capitulos se iran descubriendo nuevas cosas y muchos misterios apareceran...¿DE VERDAD CREEIS QUE TK ESTA MUERTO?...XD

puede que si...o puede que no

freviews onegai...si quereis que continue

matta ne!


	5. ¿ QUE HA PASADO ?

hii

mirar si que me aburro tanto que os voy a poner la continuacion ya...los deveres del instituto son muy faciles y aun no hay examenes...xd

bueno domo arigatou por vuestras firmas ,sin mas aqui teneis la continuacion.

CAPITULO 3: EL RECUERDO DEL AYER

Estamos en Odaiba, es una mañana muy tranquila y muy bonita. En un cementerio se ve a un grupo de personas llorando sin consolacion alguna enfrente de una lapida.

Porque...con lo buenas personas que eran...no se merecian esto...decia una peliroja

A todos nos llega nuestra hora cariño...contestaba un rubio

Pero ella tiene razon...ellos nuncan estaban metidos en este juego...el destino es muy cruel...decia un moreno con el cabello alborotado

Mira como esta...decia un moreno con unas googles en la cabeza...no se como consolarla

El tiempo curara las heridas...termino por decir una castaña

Mas tarde este pequeño grupo de personas salian de aquel cementerio...y en la salida de este...

¿Alguien recuerda algo mas o menos?...preguntaba una castaña

lo unico que recuerdo kari esque estabas en el hospital muy enferma...respondio Tk

Si es verdad...afirmo Sora

Alguien a intervenido en nuestra memoria...decia Izzy

Pues ese alguien tuvo que ser un digimon...dijo Tai

Pero si hace tan solo 5 años que derrotamos ha Malomyotismon...¿ creis que han vuelto los digimons ?...preguntaba Cody

Si es asi...espero ver a Agumon...Contesto Tai

Ahora lo unico que nos cabe esperar es a ver si ataca ese digimon...termino por decir Izzy

En el parque de Odaiba.

TK...hay algo que te tenia que decir pero...no creo que sea el momento justo...Dijo Kari

¿eing?, Kari si me tienes que decir algo dimelo...le animaba su rubio amigo

Bueno esque...sabes que somos amigos desde hace tiempo ¿no?...empezaba ha hablar kari con cierto tono de color en las mejillas

claro que si kari, somos los mejores amigos...y bueno ...tu para mi eres...(ruido del telefono movil)

tk no pudo continuar ya que recibio una llamada telefonica de parte de su hermano

Si hermano estare alli ahora...tu mientras intenta que Mimi este calmada...decia Tk por el telefono ha su hermano...bueno oni san cuelgo...matta ne!

¿Quien era Tk?...preguntaba Kari

Mi hermano...Mimi ha vuelto a recibir otro ataque de ansiedad...la muerte de sus padres fue un duro golpe

Si lo que no entiendo es porque no recordamos nada de eso...decia Kari

Yo tampoco lo entiendo Kari...bueno me tengo que ir...matta ne!...dijo tk despidiendose de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla como hacia siempre

Matta ne Take chan...se despedia la castaña

Cuando Tk se marcho Kari se deprimio

Nunca voy a poder decirselo...decia esta

¿Que no vas a poder decir Kari?...preguntaba un chico rubio

¿Ehh?...¿quien eres... kari se volteo y vio a su amigo willis...willis!!...dijo esta muy animada

Ola Kari...cuanto tiempo...dijo este dandole un beso en la mejilla a kari (pisando el territorio de tk xd)

Si la verdad que 3 años es mucho...decia esta animada

Si...me e enterao que los padres de Mimi han fallecido...¿es eso cierto?...pregunto Willis

Si...pero es extraño...han fallecido supuestamente en un accidente de trafico...pero es muy raro porque ninguno de nosotros recordamos eso...ni siquiera la propia Mimi...contestaba Kari

Misterioso...tendra que ver con el mundo digimon ¿no?

Si...puede ser...pero...es extraño...hace 5 años que no veo a gatomon

Ya...lo mismo digo yo de Lopmon y Terriermon...añadia Willis...bueno que te parece si te invito a un helado...y me cuentas a quien no vas a poder decirle algo.

¿Ehh?...son cosas secretas Willis

Kari...nunca se te dio bien el mentir ¿cierto?...dijo Willis

Bueno...me lo dicen a menudo...contesto la castaña con un toque de humor

Bien pues vamos a esa Heladeria...¿Que te parece?

Me parece bien...termino por decir Kari

En casa de los Ishida.

Hermano ya estoy aqui...decia Tk mientras entraba a casa de su hermano y de Sora

Ola, que bien que hayas podido venir Tk...saludaba su cuñada

¿Donde esta Mimi?...preguntaba Tk

Ahora mismo esta descansando...pero antes estaba fatal...respondia su hermano

Logico...saber que tus padres esten muertos...y que encima no recuerdes que estaban muertos...es muy duro Matt...le decia su hermano

Si debio de ser muy duro para ella... dijo Sora

Bueno como dijo Kari...Que el tiempo se encargue de curar las heridas...dijo Tk

Si...ha porcierto...¿que tal en la cita con Kari?...pregunto Matt con cierta picardia

¿Ehh? (sonrojado) que dices Matt era una salida de amigos...nada mas...contesto Tk con cierto nerviosismo

Pues para ti seria una salida entre amigos...pero yo creo que para ella era algo mas...decia Sora

¿Como?...pregunto TK...Sora tu sabes algo...dime...¿para Kari soy algo mas que un amigo?

Lo siento Tk pero eso no te lo puedo responder...descubrelo por ti mismo

Si...saldre ahora...de seguro que estara todavia en el parque...dijo Tk saliendo por la puerta...HERMANO SORA SERIA UNA ESPOSA IDEAL NO PIERDAS LA OPORTUNIDAD...termino por decir este mientras salia de la casa dejando a su futura cuñada y a su hermano con caras muy rojas.

Tk salio de casa de su hermano y se dirigio al parque de Odaiba donde de seguro que se encontraba ella aun alli.

En la heladeria del parque.

Bueno Willis me vas a decir que haces en Japon...le pregunto Kari

Bueno vine a por un asunto...respondio este con toque de misterio

¿Y cual?...volvio a preguntar Kari

Buah...uno sin cuidado...bueno cuentame...¿que es eso que le tienes que decir a alguien?...pregunto este

Bueno esque...veras...es...bueno es...decia la castaña

Kari sin rodeos cuentame lo que sea...decia Willis

Bueno veras esque...me gusta un chico y justo cuando se lo voy a decir algo pasa que no puedo decirselo

¿Te pones nerviosa?...pregunto el rubio

Si pero tambien algo ocurre...algun inconveniente o alguna que otra interrupcion...dijo la castaña

El destino no querra que estes con el...decia Willis

Pero yo quiero estar con...llevo desde que tenia 8 años con el y el siempre ha sido muy bueno y muy amable conmigo...ademas tenemos muchas cosas en comun...dijo Kari

Ya se de quien estas hablando!!...vaya y yo que crei que te gustaba Davids y resulta que el que te gusta es Takeru...dijo Willis poniendo nerviosa a Kari

Bueno si...me gusta mucho...se puede decir que estoy enamorada de el...decia Kari con tono dulce y echando un suspiro

Bueno...entonces no tengo nada que hacer...murmullo Willis, pero Kari lo escucho

¿Ehh?

Nada nada...sabes vine a Japon a por una cosa...dijo Willis muy animado

¿A por cual?...contesto Kari muy inocentemente.

A por esta...dijo Willis dandole un beso en la boca...se que no tengo nada que hacer...pero no me podia ir sin besar a la chcica que estuvo en mis sueños estos 3 años...je je je...suerte con el rubiales Kari chan...dijo willis mientras se iba dejando a Kari pensativa y con el rostro algo colorado y sin palabras.

Justo en ese maldito momento aparecia un rubio que al ver la escena solo se deprimio...pero la sangre de su hermano actuo en sus venas y de una carrerilla salto encima de Willis sin que el se lo esperara.

Como te atreves a besar a Kari!!...decia este mientras intentaba mamporrale en la cara

A ti que mas te da Takeru...contestaba este mientras se defendia

Eres un maldito...dijo este mientras porfin acertaba en los morros

El maldito eres tu...dijo Willis mientras le devolvia el golpe

Te vas a enterar...dijo Tk mientras le aseltaba otro golpe

PARAR YA!!...grito kari, cosa que hizo que Tk parara pero willis en ese momento le engancho un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que hizo que Tk se desmayara

TK!!...grito Kari al ver a Tk en el suelo con la nariz sangrando

Vaya, me pase...dijo Willis mientras se levantaba

Willis como as podido...decia Kari mientras lloraba

No pas nada solo que le e dao en la nariz...se la he partido creo...le llevare al sanitario...Kari, mira el lado bueno de esto si Tk se ha enfadado conmigo por besarte...es que el tambien te ama

Al llegar al centro sanitario Tk desperto, estaba en una cama de una habitacion y al lado suya se encontraba Kari

TK!!, despertastes que bien...dijo Kari al ver a su amigo ya repuesto

Kari, ola, ¿como estas?...pregunto Tk

Bien...Me ha dicho Willis que le perdones...que no fue queriendo, que el jamas dejaria que le pasara algo al amor de su amor

¿ehh?

Nada nada...que le perdones dijo...corrigio Kari al saber lo que dijo

amm vale, kari, ¿ a ti te gusta Willis?...pregunto tk

NO,Willis me cae bien nada mas...fue el quien me beso no yo.

Kari hay una cosa que debes saber...yo no aguanto mas...si no te lo digo se que me arrepentire en el dia de mañana...kari yo te amo...dijo Tk tartamudeando un poco y casi de carrerilla

(asombrada) Tk yo...

(triste) no hace falta que digas nada Kari...se que no te correspondo

No, no Tk claro que si...yo tambien te amo

(asombrado) De verdad

Crees que te mienteria...dijo Kari

NO, por supuesto que no...tu nunca mientes kari chan

Me lo dicen a menudo...contesto Kari con humor

Entonces...¿quieres ser mi novia?...pregunto Tk

mmmm, aver, deja que me lo piense...mmm...

Kari!!, no se as mala...reprocho Tk

je je je...esque hacia gracia...te contesta esto a tu pregunta..dijo ella dandole un tierno beso a tk

Aver...pues...creo que si...termino tk con cierto humor y dandole otro beso a su amada.

Estos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Kari y de Tk segundos antes que este ultimo fuera atacado por una bola de fuego de Beelzemon.

TK!!...grito Kari mientras se desmayaba a causa del horror que vio

PUM!!

Una explosion...una columna de humo...y...un rio de sangre...Beelzemon habia cumplido con su trabajo

...

que os a aparecido...como veis ay cosas que ya se han descubierto como por ejemplo por que tk estaba cabreado con willis...je je je

bueno en los proximos capitulos se iran descubriendo nuevas cosas y muchos misterios apareceran...¿DE VERDAD CREEIS QUE TK ESTA MUERTO?...XD

puede que si...o puede que no

freviews onegai...si quereis que continue

matta ne!


	6. Dudas y¿ la tercera generacion?

Hii

como estan todos ustedes?......espero que bien.......bueno os traigo la conti como prometi

cuidaros muxo y postear

agradecimientos a mis lectores por el interes y por los posts

aqui se descubrira quien es la tamer

aunque ya alguien lo descubrio.....snow dark angel........aqui la tienes.........xd

CAPITULO 5: DUDAS Y...........¿LA TERCERA GENERACION?

Ya en el digimundo...

Wuahw....existe de verdad...siento haber dudado de ti izzy...............dijo Sabrina

No tiene importancia, sabemos que es dificil saber que hay un mundo opuesto al tuyo..........dijo Izzy

Si pero......¿y los digimons?...........dijo Cody

Vuestros compañeros digimons estan aqui con migo......no os preocupeis ahora niños elegidos pasar adentro ........................dijo un viejo a los elegidos

Gennai, como ves no somos ya unos niños...........le dijo Tai a Gennai

Si es verdad ya me di cuenta cuando salve a Tk............dijo Gennai

SALVASTES A TK ¿DONDE ESTA?..........dijeron todos

Tranquilos niños como os dije Tk esta aqui....ahora esta descansando....lo salve pero casi no llego a tiempo....aun tiene unas cuantas quemaduras y heridas..............dijo el anciano

Pero Gennai...no entiendo.....¿quien es nuestro enemigo?.............pregunto izzy

Las preguntas luego ahora entrar y reposar.............dijo Gennai

Los no tan niños elegidos entraron a la casa de Gennai y no pudieron evitar sentir nostalgia por el lugar. La casa seguia escondia debajo de un lago y cuando los elegidos entraron volvio a esconderse. Todo a dentro seguia igual de cuando entraron ellos 10 años atras.

Vaya viejo ¿no renuevas los muebles? ahora en Ikea hay ofertas expectaculares................dijo Tai con humor

Tu como siempre Tai....nunca cambiaras.............dijo Gennai

Bueno me lo dicen a menudo.........jejejeejeeje.........dijo Tai riendo

I bien niños....¿ que ha sido de vuestras vidas?..como veo hay nuevos integrantes............dijo observando detalladamente a sabrina y shizuru

Bueno como ves Gennai yo me he casado con esta preciosidad...........dijo Tai refiriendose a Shizuru

Ahh si ella...........dijo Gennai con la duda........creo que hay alguien esperandote Shizuru

¿A mi?.......dijo ella

Si......ahora cuando despierten los digimons lo veras

¿Yo tengo un digimon?.....dijo ella

¿Mi hermana una elegida?..............dijo Yolei

Vaya cariño o sea que eres una elegida............le dijo su marido

Si.....ella no fue llamada por que no os hacia falta.....pero ahora que nuestros enemigos han despertado devemos sacar gente de donde sea....... tambien llame a la tercera y cuarta generacion.............dijo Gennai dejando a todos boquiabiertos

¿TERCERA Y CUARTA?............dijeron todos

A si es......hace unos 7 años el digimundo volvio a estar en peligro y shinjuku tambien por eso tuvimos que crear nuevos digimons y con ayudas de los dioses llamamos a 7 niños elegidos con 7 digimons nuevos mas 1 niña elegida con un digimon que todos conociais muy bien.......el valeroso Leomon.

Para el carro viejo.....espera....dices que contratasteis a unos aficionados cuando nosotros estabamos disponibles......¿que paso con nuestros digimons?.............pregunto el antiguo lider del grupo

Murieron todos...........dijo Gennai

NO..........dijeron todos

Pero resucitaron hace varios años para seguir con la vida de siempre.............tranquilizo Gennai a los elegidos..........bueno seguire contando........hubo un gran enemigo.....un programa de ordenador viejo llamado Delipa que se usaba para borrar datas muto y se transformo en un digimon muy peligroso parecido a un chicle color rosa que se apodero de casi todo el digimundo y parte de la ciudad de shinjuku.....pero eso no era todo porque en varios paises ocurrio lo mismo

Sabia que eso tenia algo que ver con el digimundo!!!...........dijo Izzy

Si es cierto yo tambien lo vi por la tele.............dijo Sora

Todos lo vimos y no pudimos hacer nada............se lamento Davids

Pero al final lo derrotaron ¿no?...........dijo Mimi

Si acabaron con el definitivamente...........dijo Gennai

Bien nos as explicado su historia.....pero.....de verdad ¿los necesitamos?.............pregunto Ken

EL enemigo que tenemos es muy fuertee.....su mera existencia peligra los dos mundos....y.......lo conocemos muy bien....peleasteis contra el hace años atras.........dijo Gennai pensativo

APOCALYPMON............dijeron lo de la 1 generacion

A si es niños......ahora tiene cuerpo propio y se alimenta de datos de otros digimons......tiene muchos aliados peligrosos.....lo que nos espera no se compara a lo de hace 10 años.............dijo Gennai

Bueno pero como siempre saldremos victoriosos....¿verdad chicos?.............pregunto el lider de la 2 generacion

Claro que si Davids........pero tenemos 2 bajas en el equipo una en mal estado y la otra desaparecida....................dijo Yolei

Es verdad.....kari........dijeron sin darse cuenta los lideres de la 1 y la 2 generacion

Davids deja de pensar en mi hermana ahora esta con tk.........dijo Tai

Malinterpretas mi expresion Tai..............dijo Davids...........ya no me gusta tu hermana ahora me gusta otra

¿Quien?............pregunto Tai

No te importa..............contesto este simplemente

Bueno chicos parar.....Gennai por favor continua..............pidio Izzy ansioso de saber mas sobre los otros niños elegidos

Muy bien sus nombres los tengo aqui y los e llamado a venir, bueno mejor dicho los hemos llamado a venir.........dijo Gennai

Te repartistes como la ultima vez.............pregunto Davids

A si es..........dijo Gennai

¿Y cuando vienen?...........pregunto otra vez el genio

Pronto apareceran por aqui............dijo Gennai

Muy bien.....ahora cuentanos sobre la 4 generacion..................Volvio a preguntar Izzy

La 4 generacion era bastante rara......conseguimos hacer algo que nos resultaba dificil de usar.......espiritus digitales

ESPIRITUS DIGITALES.............dijeron todos

A si es....te podrias convertir en un guerrero legendario a vase de dicho espiritu.......estos lo conseguian......y supieron convertirse en un guerrero..............dijo Gennai

Ayy lo que yo daria por aser algo asi............dijo Davids

Al principio os quise llamar pero cuando vi que lo tenian todo controlado les deje a ellos..............dijo Gennai

Y.....como llegaron a ser niños elegidos..................pregunto quien si no el genio

Los de la 3 generacion mas bien llamados los Tamers fueron al digimundo por un vortice que se abrio subterraneo. Y los de la 4 generacion....Ophanimon les llamo.

Quien es esa Ophanimon............pregunto Davids

Esa era una diosa del digimundo...........dijo Gennai tristemente, con lo que dio a atender que murio.............es la maxima evolucion de gatomon

DE GATOMON!!!..............dijeron todos

Del mismo gatomon digievolucion de mi hermana.............dijo tai cambiando el orden del sentido de la frase con lo que dio gracia

Hay mas gatomons Tai, no solo existe el de Kari.......si no otros mas. Al igual que hay mas agumons, mas tentomons, mas palmons, todos estan repetidos..........solo unos pocos logran digievolucionar sin la ayuda de un tamer.

TAMER........dijeron todos

Si, ahora no sois niños elegidos....si no tamers.........dijo Gennai

Y lo de la otra generacion.....¿como se llaman?............pregunto el pregunton.......xd

Se llaman Frontiers............dijo Gennai

FRONTIERS..........dijeron todos

A si es.....cruzaron la frontera cuando consiguieron transformarse en digimons y combatir contra Lucemon............dijo Gennai............el tambien a regresado y se a aliado con Apocalypmon

Vaya....y quien mas a regresado............pregunto Joe..(extraño joe preguntando.......xd)

Los enemigos de los cuales me e informado son......Apocalypmon, Malomyotismon y Lucemon..........son los unicos de los que e tenido informacion.....luego hay otros que a lo mejor son mas peligrosos.....por eso he tenido que juntar por primera vez a las cuatro generaciones...............dijo Gennai

Y los Frontiers....¿cuando vienen?...........pregunto Yolei

Pronto tambien..........dijo Gennai

Despues de la convesacion los tamers aprovecharon para acostarse, ya mañana verian a Tk y se juntarian nuevamente con sus compañeros digimons, y conocerian a otros chicos que tambien salvaron el digimundo y la tierra.

En el mundo real, mas concretamente en la zona de Shinjuku.

Takato se encontraba en el parque sentado en una banca. Por su estado de seguro que estaba esperando a alguien.

Ya era hora de que vinieras................dijo un chico alto, pelo castaño y con unas googles en la cabeza

Lo siento....estaba vigilando que ese tal sei no hiciera nada con mi hermana.............dijo un chico pelo negro, alto y ojos verdes

Henry!!!, tu hermana ya es mayor.....no la atosigues o te odiara...................le recrimino el chico de las googles

Oye Takato no tienes ni idea de lo que es tener una hermana...................dijo Henry

Lo que digas......pero Suzie ya es mayor creo yo.............dijo Takato

Bueno no hemos venido a hablar de mi hermana si no de la extraña llamada que recibi anoche............dijo Henry

YO tambien recibi una extraña llamada por el Digi power, afirmando ser un tal Gennai.....Juri tambien la recibio..............dijo Takato con una sonrisa afirmando que anoche no durmio solo

Que bien aprovechas cuando no esta su padre ehh.........dijo Henry riendo

Je je je si....pero no hablemos de eso...........¿avisamos a Kazu y Kenta?.............dijo Takato

Segun ese Genai, tendriamos que estar esta noche donde viajamos al digimundo por primera vez............dijo Henry

Pos habra que avisar a Kazu, Kenta, Ryo y Rika................dijo Takato...........ahh y tu hermana tambien viene

Que remedio.....dijo ese Gennai que tendriamos que estar todos.............puntualizo Henry

Entonces tambien iras con Alice ¿no?.............dijo Takato

Claro que si...........dijo Henry orgulloso.

Bueno pos avisare a los demas, nos vemos en la casa Guilmon a las 9 pm....recuerdalo ehh............dijo Takato

Si......traete las cartas.....algo me dice que no iremos al digimundo de visita................le dijo henry

Esta bien.......hasta la noche...........se despidio

Takato llego a su casa, abrio la puerta y se sento junto a su novia que veia la tele tranquilamente

¿Y bien?..............dijo la chica a Takato

Esta noche a las 9...........le dijo el

Takato.....crees que volvere a ver a Leomon............le pregunta la chica

No lo dudo mi princesa Juri....no lo dudo..........dijo este besandola

Yo tambien lo creo.........dijo esta devolviendo el beso a su novio.................He recibido una llamada de mi padre

Y que queria...........le dijo Takato

No va a venir hasta el mes siguiente............dijo ella alegre

Que bien......cuando regresemos del digimundo tendremos tiempo para nosotros solos............dijo este alegre

Si, que bien........dijo ella igual o mas alegre

Bueno, vamonos, tenemos trabajo, hay que ir a Tokyo a la facultad de ingenieria a por Kazu y Kenta..............dijo Takato

Pues en marcha..........dijo Juri

La pareja, salio de la casa y se dispuso a coger el coche del chico. Conducieron hasta la Universidad de Ingenieria Informatica y preguntaron por Kazu y Kenta. Enseguida los nombrados bajaron y se encontraron con sus viejos amigos

Amigos....que alegria verles....¿aque viene esta visita ?..............preguunto Kenta

Digimundo..............dijeron al unisono la pareja

¿Digimundo?.........dijo Kazu impresionado

A si es.......hoy a las 9 en la casa Guilmon...........dijo Takato

Alli estaremos amigos...............dijeron Kazu y Kenta

Despues de esto la pareja se monto en el coche y se fueron a Shibuya

Ahora toca Ryo y Rika............dijo Takato

Segun escuche hace tiempo cuando hable con Rika, esta estaba de novios con Ryo.............dijo Juri

Pos a lo mejor siguen viviendo juntos....esta es su antigua direccion....................dijo Takato

Espera la llamare a su movil............dijo Juri.............ahh ola Rika que alegria escucharte..........llamaba para saber si vivias aun en Shibuya.........¿sigues?.........bueno pos nos pasamos por tu casa ¿ok?...........ahh estoy con Takato en el coche...........si aun le aguanto

Como que aun me aguantas..........dijo este simulando enfado

Rika en el fondo es un sol de chico.......si creeme..........ya no es el chico de antes..........bueno mira cambio de opinion nos vemos esta noche en la casa Guilmon ¿ok?

Doy la vuelta.........pregunto Takato

Si.........contesto ella...........Hasta luego Rika.....no lo olvides.....a las 9............matta ne

¿Porque al final no la visitamos?............dijo Takato

Por que esta ocupada............dijo ella riendo

¿Eing?.......se extraño el

Cosas de mujeres Takato......vamos a casa y si quieres te las enseño............dijo esta mirandolo picaramente

A la velocidad de speedmon..........dijo el

Bueno despues estos llegaron y........( os imaginais no...xd)

Por otra parte con Henry

Suzie eres una.........dijo Henry

¿Una que ehh?...............dijo ella enfadada

Perdonar pero yo me marcho vale............dijo un chico asustado al ver a Henry

No sei tu te quedas el que se tendria que haber marchado hace tiempo fue mi hermano..............dijo esta

Su chan!!! solo tienes 16 años deja de comportarte como una adulta..........dijo en tono fuerte a su hermana

Te odio Henry!!!...........dijo esta llorando

Sei!!! vete ahora de mi casa....y como te vuelva a ver te partire las piernas.................dijo este amenazando al novio de su hermana

No cabe de esperar que el tio salio corriendo, y Suzie se fue a encerrarse a su cuarto

Desde que murio mama sigue asi, ya no es la misma de ante, y mi padre no puede hacerse cargo de nosotros, tengo que hacerlo yo todo.................dijo este para el mismo. Suzie si me escuchas esta noche iremos por fin al digimundo nuevamente y te necesitamos asi que a las 8 y media saldremos de aqui.

Lo se!!!, yo tambien he recibido la llamada, no soy tonta hermano...............dijo esta aun enfadada.

Con Ryo y Rika,despues de la llamada telefonica de Juri

¿Quien era?............pregunto Ryo

Juri.............contesto simplemente ella

¿Que queria?...........volvio a preguntar Ryo

Vistete...........dijo simplemente ella

¿Para que? si estabamos en lo mejor..............se quejo el chico

Argh, que arrogante eres Akiyama.............dijo Rika

No dices lo mismo cuando estamos en "accion".............dijo este riendose

Bueno que te vas a vestir o piensas ir desnudo................dijo esta riendose ahora de el

Ya voy ya voy.............dijo Ryo...........pero antes dime que pasa

Te lo contare por el camino....ahora vamonos..............dijo finalmente la chica

Ya la noche habia caido, eran las 21:00pm en el barrio de Shinjuku. En un parque bien conocido mas concratemente en la casa Guilmon, habia un grupo de personas reunidas esperando algo.

¿Cuando dijo que venia?..............pregunto Ryo

A las nueve de la noche..............contesto Juri

Yo no veo a nadie.............dijo Kazu

Yo tampoco...............dijo Kenta

Pero una luz habia cubrido todo el lugar....los chicos poco a poco empezaron a ver algo....mas bien a alguien

Buenas noches niños de la tercera generacion.....soy steve un subdito de Gennai y he venido a por vosotros.

buenas!!! que os a parecido...........bien mal............bueno postear y lo averiguare

gracias por vuestra atencion

cuidaros muxo

matta ne!

nota: no voy a continuarlo hasta el martes.....pido paciencia........xd


End file.
